1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cartridge for dispensing a gel-like substance and more particularly to a cartridge for dispensing a gel-like veterinary or pharmaceutical product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has recently been proposed a range of veterinary and pharmaceutical products which are dispensed in a gel-like form. The product is supplied in granular form and is mixed with water to form a water-based gel for administration to the patient. One of the primary applications is a veterinary product for oral administration to pigs and also other animals such as sheep, cattle, and horses. A requirement exists for a suitable cartridge for dispensing a product of this type.